jurassic_world_the_moblie_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Future Updates
About Future Updates This is a page that everyone can edit! You can post changes about new Jurassic World updates. Please do not post spam. I love glacier animals and I study them so when you put more glacier creatures we get one free.make a mastodon hybrid with smilodon. Make insect habitats and we can battle with them. Future Updates Ideas List *add aquatic hybrids like xiplerodon *Holiday 2017/2018: animal Zoo: -lion,hippopotame,rhinocéros, zèbre, girafe, guépard, crocodile, buffle, antilope, gnou, autruche, phacochère, flamant rose, éléphant, tigre, panda, gorille, boa , snake, kangourou, bear, Wolf, cat, dog, fox, bull, Wild boar, bison, horse, grizzly, hyène, puma, jaguar etc.... *And lagoon actual animal : Shark, Killer Whale, whale, dauphi, Great White Shark, etc... *reserve botanique: plantes ��and insectes �� (* insecto* legendary) * new rarity exclusive to the following: athrelopleura, titanomyra, meganura, achatina, **trilobite**, **euryptid**,**pulmonoscorpius** etc.* *Have more than one dinosaurs in one habitat, be able to see more run around than just one. *Let the dinosaurs run around instead of staying in one spot in their habitat. *Aquatic Battle Stages. *Aquatic Battles. *Isla Sorna (from JP III) Game Play. *More Missions that gives out DNA. *Loyalty rewards (Daily login reward). *Level of park determines quality of prize wheel rewards.(already done, if u remember starting lowest Dna u could win was 60 max 300 I'm lvl 70 and its 160 and 1400 now bucks went from 5-10 and food and coins all increase too it's really small but it's there) * Hard Missions that gives card packs. * Name my dines * adding information about dinosaurs * Amphibians can be used in aquatic battles (makes sense right?) * monthly, and yearly rewards (rare back 1 month, super rare 5 aquatic 7 10 legendary 12 vip pack for non vip players * Being able to customize exhibits and buy decorations for it!And being able to buy skins bucks example the spinosaurus skin from jurassick park *Interdino battles such as land vs aqua,glacier vs land, aqua vs glacier *Monthly super rare or more including VIP dinosaurs *glacier-dinosaur,glacier-aquatic,aquatic-aquatic,glaciar-glacier, and aquatic-dinosaur hybrids *Hybrid-Hybrids *Dinosaurs have more than one hybrid like Superocephalus(Supersaurus + Euoplocephalus) *Hybrids also have there own "hybrid" like Priotrodonomous Rex(Priotrodon + Indonomous Rex) and Gorgiaphodon(Gorgasuchus + Metriaphodon). *Monthly dinosaurs (unlock monthly exclusive dinosaur each month, like ceoliphysis and raptorex) *poisoin attacks for troodon, dilophisaurus , and sinornithosaurus. *see what the player looks like. *battle chat like in jurrasic park builder. *new raritys ( insecto, alpha, etc.) *make VIP an actual rarity!!!!!! *cenozoic predators feeding in the same way of carnivorous dinosaurs, amphibian and entelodon. *spinosauridae (first of all spinosaurus) with screen accurate sounds. *Also can every player be able to buy Wooly Mammoths PLEASE *New aquatic class, Shoreline, advantageous over Caves, weak to Surface *Add snakes to the Cavern class, such as Titanoboa *Hybrids of different classes from different parks, such as Scaphognathus+Eremotherium *You gotta redo the Suchomimus model to make it look like it has a small sail! *Add more elephants to the Snow class, like Deinotherium and Paleoloxodon *Turn Andrewsarchus physical model and movent animation into Entelodon-like as was as the real life animal and rare savannah (a new cavern big bad wolf could very well be dire wolf). New Dinosaurs and Cenozoic Creatures 1.Brachiosaurus from Jurassic Park DUH 2. Psittacosaurus 3. JP3 Themed Spinosaurus (Legendary) 4. Archaeopteryx (Legendary Pterosaur? ) 5. Coelophysis 6. Iguanodon HAS TO COME EVENTUALLY 7. Titanoceratops 8. Wannanosarus 9. Xenotarsosarus 10. Yangchuanosarus 11. Zupaysaurus 12. Raptorex 13. Saurophaganax VIP only 14. Carcharodontosaurus 15. Amphicoeolias 16.Rexy (Tyrannosaurus Rex) Limited Edition 17.Torosaurus 18.Baryonyx ( legendary) 19.Oviraptor 20. Derposaurus Rex (only for people that don't have VIP) 21. Acrocanthosaurus 22. Dracorex 23. Deinosuchus 24. Purussaurus 25. Fasolasuchus 26. Styracosaurus 27. Dicraeosaurus 28. Titanoboa (Glacier) imagine what it would like like at level 40 29. Smilodon (Sabertooth cat) 30. Megalania 31. Gemosaur 32. Screamosaur 33. Hadrosaur 34. Tylosteus 35. Varanus 36.Short Faced Bear 37. Gigantopithecus 38. Austroraptor 39. Homotherium 40.Deinopithecus 41.Estemmenosuchus 42.Therocephalia 43.Euchambersia 44.Madtsoia 45.Dinocephalia 46.Lophostropheus 47.Sauroniops 48.Albertosaurus 49.Tarbosaurus 50.Sauropelta 51.Wendiceratops 52.Northorynchus 53.Herrerasaurus 54.Cryolophosaurus 55.Quadruped spinosaurus 56.Woolly mammoth 57.Arrhinoceratops 58.Giant ground sloth 59.Baurusuchus 60.Varanops 61.Nyctosaurus 62.Thalassodromeus 63.Mapusaurus 64.Amargasaurus 65.Gastonia 66.Boreopterus 67.Germanodactylus 68.Huangatitan 69.Lusotitan 70.Europasaurus 71.Linhenychus 72.Ruyangosaurus 73.Udanoceratops 74.Dakotaraptor 75.Placerias 76.Bramatherium 77.Megaloceros 78.Macrauchenia 79.Charonosaurus 80. Gojirasaurus (at level 40, make it fluffy with Godzilla spines and a fluffy crown, like the utahraptor 81. Daeodon 82. Inostrancevia 83 .Amphicyon 84. Kelenken bird 85. elasmotherium 86. Uintatherium 87. Doedicurus 88. Thylacoleo (Marsupial lion) 89. Caulkicephalus 90. Gliptodon 91 .Ampelosaurus 92. Antarctosaurus 93. Saharastega 94. Smilosuchus 95. Brontosaurus 96. Compsognathus 97. BARYONYX X ( new Boss évent) and limited Dinosaur + the BARYONYX X paddock. Please!!!!!!!!!!!!! 98. Moschops 99. Ouranosaurus 100. Nanotyrannus 101. Eremotherium 102. Chalicotherium 103. Paraceratherium 104. megatherium 105. arsinoitherium 106. deinotherium 107. indricotherium 108. Mastodon 109. woolly rhino 110. anchiceratops 110. gigantspinosaurus 111. patagosaurus 112. gondwanatitan 113. dacentrurus 114. pentaceratops 115. abelisaurus 116. tarchia 117. edmontonia 118. achelousaurus 119. eucentrosaurus 120. charonosaurus 121. camarasaurus 122. arrhinoceratops 123. agustinia 124. isisaurus 125. dicraeosaurus 126. alioramus 127. altirhinus 128. embolotherium 129. uintatherium 130. Estemmenosuchus ( First omnivore) 131. Rapator(Super Rare carnivore) 132. Talarurus(Tournament herbivore) 133. Prenocephale(Common herbivore) 134. Linheraptor(Rare carnivore) 135. Albertosaurus(Legendary carnivore) 136. Futalognkosaurus(Legendary herbivore) 137. Titanosaurus(Super Rare herbivore) 138. Oviraptor(Legendary herbivore) 139. Gigantoraptor(Super Rare herbivore) 140. Beipiaosaurus(Tournament herbivore) 141. Avimimus(Super Rare herbivore) 142. Deinonychus(Legendary carnivore) 143. Zizhongosaurus(Tournament herbivore) 144. Daspletosaurus(Legendary carnivore) 145.Europelta(VIP Legendary herbivore) 146.Dire Bear(Rare snow creature) 147.Dire wolf(Rare Cavern creature) 148.Megaloceros(legendary Herbivore) 149.Megatherium 150.Procoptodon 151.Ovis 152.Yeti 153.Bigfoot/Giganopithacus/ 154.Achatine(Cavern Creature) 155.Thylacosmilus(glacier) 156. Archaeornithura(carnivore) 157. Anzu 158.Deinonychus 159.Sinocalliopteryx 160. diatryma(cenezoic) 161. Terror Bird 162. Stomatosuchus 163. postosuchus 164. Moa 165. Bambiraptor 166. Avimimus 167. citipati 168. microraptor we need it!!!!!!!! 169. Stygimoloch 170. dodo (cenozoic rare savannah, no more as food, children adore it!!!) 171. Gastornis(Super Rare Savannah creature) 172 and 173. Daeodon and Archaeotherium(both rare Savannah creatures) 174. Paleoloxodon(Super Rare Snow creature) 175. thalassocnus (Super Rare Cavern creature) 176. Stegotetrabelodon (rare snow creature) 177. Lexovisaurus(Super Rare herbivore) 178. Scelidosaurus(Rare herbivore) 179. Stegodon(Super Rare snow creature) 180. Moeritherium(Rare Savannah creature) 181. Gracilisuchus(super rare amphibian) 182. Cynognathus(legendary carnivore) 183. terrestrisuchus(legendary amphibian) 184. Sordes(super rare pterosaurs) 185. Rugops 186. Mapusaurus New Aquatics 1.Basilosaurus 1. Livyatan melvillei 2. Hybodus 3.Mauisaurus 4.styxasaurus hybrid with 2 heads. 5.Icthyosaurus 6.Platypterygius 7. Romaleosaurus 8. Shastasaurus 9. Nothosaurus 10.Whale Shark (special event, defeat 5 whale shark battles) 11. Plesioplatecarpus 12. Jaekelopterus 13.Clidastes 14.Anomalocaris 15.Tasimiocaris 16.Doryapsis 17.Eastmanosteus 18.Titanichthys 19.Dorudon 20.Cladoselache 21.Palaeophis 22.Pachyrhanchis 23.Simoliophis 24.Simolestes 25.Cardabiodon 26.Squalodon 27.Ptychodus 28.Rhizodus 29.Dinichthys 30.Najash 31.Thalassomedon 32.Ornithoprion 33.Caseodus 34.Squalicorax 35.Caetolamna 36.Stethacanthus 37.Cetoxtyrhina 38.Hauffiosaurus 39.Pannoiasaurus 40.Taniwhasaurus 41.Yaguarasaurus 42.Plestiotylosaurus 43.Muraechosaurus 44.Dearcmhara 45. Rolfosteus(Super Rare surface creature) 46. Peloneustes(Super Rare reef creature) 47. Thalattoarchon(Super Rare caves creature) 48.Opabinia(Legendary Cave) 49.Plesiosaurus (legendary) 50. cymbospondylus (super rare cave) 51. Thalassomedon Add names of buildings you want to see in the game. * T-Rex fossil statue * Spinosaurus skeleton * Jurassic Traders Store * Jimmy Buffet Margaritaville Building * Gentle Giants Petting Zoo (at level 30, you can interact with baby versions of your dinosaurs) * The Gentle giants Petting Zoo (At level 10 please) * Gyrosphere? eh? EH?! * Isla Sorna Themed Buildings * Juice Bar? * Mosasaur Stadium * t-rex kingdom You can move 1 T. rex there * aviary where you can move all the pterosaurs. * cruise river * swamp where you can move all the amphibians. * Pachy battle arena * aquatic battle arena * ACU base * new restaurant * station for the lagoon train * Futuristic dome * signal center * spinosaur VS T Rex sculpture * Indominus cave * Prehistoric Temple * golden Gyrosphere statue * Small lake * Carnotaurus sculpture * Président Hotel ( 1 Time per month, It gives you 1 millions coins ) * Dinosaur petting zoo * A cave that you can train your creatures in. * One you can get cash from * fossil mine New Hybrids 1. Rhampejara = Tapejara + Rhamphorhynchus 2. Spinorex = spinosauros + Tyrannosaurs rex 3.Pteramimus = Pteranodon + Gallimimus 4. Stygimosaurus = Styracosaurus + Stygimoloch 5.. Baryonyx X = 2 Level 40 Baryonyxes(Hybrid Boss Battle Event) 6. Shunallosaurus = Shunosaurus + Allosaurus 7. Postophacodon = Postosuchus + Opiachodon 8. Kaprolophosaurus = Kaprosauchus + Monolophosaurus 9. Thallasoposaurus = Thallassodromeus + Mapusaurus 10. Gastropelta = Gastonia + Antarctopelta 11. Taposuchus = Tapejara + Prestosuchus 12. Thalassodon = Thalassodromeus + Troodon 13. Yutognathus = Yutyrannus + Scaphognathus 14. Metopozinosaurus(Herbivore)=Therizinosaurus+Metoposaurus 15. Einionychus = Deinonychus + Einiosaurus 16. Albertodaspletus = Albertosaurus + Daspletosaurus 17. Tanydactylus = Tanycolagreus + Pterodactylus 18. Kentrorhinosaurus = Kentrosaurus + Pachyrhinosaurus 19. Tanyphysis = Tanycolagreus + Coelyphysis 20. Ceratopelta = Ceratosaurus + Antarctopelta (legendary herbivore) 21. Mastopatosaurus = Mastodonsaurus + Apatosaurus 22. Wuerhopatosaurus = Wuerhosaurus + Apatosaurus 23. Struthiopterus = Struthiomimus + Darwinopterus 24. Ceratoraptor = Ceratosaurus + Eoraptor 25. Wuerhosuchus / Prestosaurus = Wuerhosaurus + Prestosuchus 26. Galliopterus = Gallimimus + Darwinopterus 27. Galliognathus = Gallimimus + Scaphognathus (legendary herbivore) 28. Titanotyrannus = Titanosaurus + Yutyrannus (legendary carnivore) 29. Tanyonyx / Barycolagreus = Tanycolagreus + Baryonyx 30. Troodonyx = Troodon + Baryonyx (legendary carnivore) 31. Brachiopelta = Brachiosaurus + Antarctopelta (legendary herbavore) 32. Pachyrhinoceras = Pachyrhinosaurus + Stegoceras (legendary herbavore) 33. Kentroceratops = Kentrosaurus + Titanoceratops 34. Megalonychus = Megalosaurus + Deinonychus 35. Camaraceras = Camarasaurus + Stegoceras 36. Postatitan= Postasuchus+aerotitan 37. Monachodon= monolophosaurus+ophiacodon 38. allognathus= Allosaurus= scapognathus 39. yutrylong= yutyranus+metrilong 40. pteradontasaurus= secodontosaurus+pterodactylus (legendary VIP Pteradactylus) 41. Therizolagreus = Therizinosaurus + Tanycolagreus 42. Tyrannatops=Triceratops+Tyrannosaurus 43. Megalotherium(Carnivore)=Megalosaurus+Elasmotherium 44. Megalomoxes(Herbivore)=Megatherium+Zalmoxes Aquatic Hybrids 1.Dakoderma = dakosaurus + Psephoderma 2. Kronosteus = Kronosaurus + Dunkleosteus 3. Elasmonite = Elasmosaurus + Ammonite 4. Plesiodon = plesiosaurus + lioplurodon 5. Protopristis(Surface) = Onchopristis + Protostega 6. Thalattocoprion(Surface) = Thalattoarchon + Helicoprion 7.Ammolites(Cave)= Ammonite+Baculites 8. Mosadon(Surface)= Mosasaurus+Megalodon 9. Dunkleopristis(Caves)=Dunkleosteus+Onchopristis 10. Xiphactotherium(Caves)=Xiphactinus+Eremotherium Cenozoic hybrids # Dodorhacos or Phorusrhaphus *note: Raphus is dodo's genus and its alternative name so more correct the second one for a hybrid name*(super rare)= Dodo+Phorusrhacos # Dotryma(savannah rare)= Dodo+Diatryma (alternative option) # Dodornis(savannah super rare)= Dodo+Gastornis (alternative option) # Amphisarchus(cave rare)= Amphicyon+Andrewsarchus # Amphicyosmilus or Smilocyon(snow super rare)= Amphicyon+Smilodon (alternative option) # Andrewsmilus or Smilosarchus(snow super rare)= Andrewsarchus+Smilodon (alternative option) # Indricochenia(savannah legendary)= Indricotherium+Macrauchenia # Basilotherium=Indricotherium+*Basilosaurus* ( super rare) *aquatic* # Megatheros=Megatherium+Megalaceros (legendary) # Procovis=Procoptodon+Ovis (super rare) # Megapithecus=Megatherium+Gigantopithecus (legendary) # Sarkinodon= Sarkastodon + *hyenadon* (rare hybrid) *rare glacier* # Sarkastotherium(Super Rare Cavern)=Sarkastodon+Eremotherium # Phoratryma(legendary savana) diatryma + phourhacos # Mamomotherium=Mammoth + Elastmotherium *Alpha Creatures* *New alpha rarity* 1.Alpha Rex (alpha) 2.Alpha Therizonasaurus (alpha) 3. alpha spinosaurus (alpha) 4.alpha triceratops (alpha) 5. alpha velociraptor (alpha) 6. Alpha Woolly Mammoth 7. Alpha Mosasaurus 8. Alpha Kronosaurus Skeletal Creatures 1.Skeletal Rex ( legendary event) 2.Skeletal Therizonasaurus (legendary event) 3. skeletal apatosaurus (VIP event) Sneak Peaks Sneak peaks are information that Ludia puts on social media or in the Latest News tab. Please put up relevant information. October 2016 Update + The information is from social media. MISCELLANIOUS: 1.More feathers! Make velociraptor more relistic New features are # Asset Repository- helps save space by placing dinosaurs in it # Raptor Squad from movie Jurassic World # Trading Harbor- Trade one resource to another. # A revenue tower- Collect your coins every 5 minutes. What do you want to see changed? More stable game VIP to stop More Dinosaurs More events every week More buildings More aquatics More free rewards for playing five days in a row December 8 Ludia posted a video of the new aquatic park. It showed some of the creatures and the battles. December 9 Ludia posted the picture below. Januray 10- Ludia relased two new hybrids. Future updates that Were added to that information Glacier Park Update and more hybrids Category:Help and Game tips Category:Information